


One more night

by FreeShavocadoo



Series: SWORD songfics [7]
Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationship, First Times, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: Ryu struggles to define his relationship with Nikaido.Inspired by the song; 'One more night' by Maroon 5.





	One more night

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war,_  
_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._  
_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score,_  
_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more._

It was easy, falling for a man like Nikaido, when Ryu was younger and knew little about the functioning of a normal relationship. Ryu had walked out of his room one day at the age of twenty-one and met eyes with one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen, even after years of seeing his face, with sharp eyes and sharper cheekbones with an aura so imposing it’s like Ryu’s knees were about to buckle under the weight of it all. It’s always like Nikaido knows, when he smiles with sharp teeth and fluttering eyelashes, like he’s fully aware that he’s the oxygen in Ryu’s lungs in a room absent any air. It didn’t help that Nikaido was a complete enigma, nobody truly knew him, which just made Ryu’s curiosity peak beyond any viable return, wanting to be the person that truly understood Nikaido. Staring from a distance could only provide Ryu with so much, his fingers practically twitched at the sight of him.

“Ryu-kun,” Nikaido’s eyes are sharp and deliberate, lingering directly on Ryu’s face, “it’s rude to stare.”

“My apologies, Nikaido-san.” Ryu replies, his voice measured and quiet as usual, Nikaido smirking in response.

“Always so polite,” Nikaido steps forward, his face inches from Ryu’s, running his thumb across Ryu’s lip with deliberate slowness, staring at Ryu’s mouth before looking back up at his eyes, “such a pretty boy.”

“Thank you.” Ryu’s tone is monotonous, until he decides it’s about time he started living like a Yakuza and taking what he wanted without having to wait and be indecisive. “You’re not too bad yourself, Nikaido- _san_.”

“So bold all of a sudden.” Nikaido’s tone is challenging, his stare even more so, his hand lingering on Ryu’s cheek. “If there’s something you want, take it.”

“I intend to.” Ryu growls, grabbing onto Nikaido’s suit jacket with such speed that even Nikaido’s poker face is rendered temporarily useless, allowing himself to be manhandled into Ryu’s room right up until Ryu pushes him towards the bed. He moves their positions with the same speed Ryu had exhibited moments earlier, flinging Ryu onto the bed and standing right in front of him with a satisfied look.

“Such a daring move,” he teases, practically crawling over Ryu, taking off his scarf with such swiftness that Ryu wonders briefly if his inexperience will hinder him or help him, “but not quite daring enough. Be a good boy and do what I tell you.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ryu breathes out, realising he’s been holding his breath the entire time, a flush developing across his cheeks at an alarming pace.

“Why don’t you do as you’re told and find out?”

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you,_  
_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo,_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you._

Ryu can focus on little else when Nikaido’s elegant fingers run down his chest and across his hips, losing his mental cognisance when they ghost over his neck, a small indication like always that Nikaido relished control. Ryu found them similar in this regard but was content to look up at Nikaido and see the way his pupils were blown out, his styled hair falling around his face, even if the noises escaping his mouth were just as measured as his speaking. Occasionally, he’d move Ryu’s chin, getting Ryu to stare at him directly and giving him such a possessive look in return, Ryu wondered if he’d ever find a position better to be in than underneath Nikaido.

The room was usually rendered a warzone, Ryu finding it acceptable to roll Nikaido onto his back with such force that Nikaido’s hand would flail out and knock everything off his bedside table, yet before he could attempt to deliver the same, Ryu would take Nikaido’s very favourite scarf, tying Nikaido’s wrists with startling accuracy, allowing himself a moment to sit back and admire his handiwork before Nikaido started to get impatient. For Ryu, there was nothing quite like the feeling of having a man so controlled and immaculate lying beneath him, sheened in sweat and cursing in a way Ryu had never heard him curse before. His hands would try to find any kind of grip on the sheets, the headboard, Ryu’s thighs. He knows they will both probably ache tomorrow with the memory of being slammed into walls and onto the desk still fresh in their muscles, bruises and bite marks unavoidable.

It would be fruitless, Ryu thinks, to deny himself this one small thing. This moment in which he can let himself go and see a completely different side to himself and Nikaido, to see both of their iron grips on everything reduced to reckless sex and murmured words behind closed doors. After all, they both have appearances to maintain.

 

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die,_   
_That I'll only stay with you one more night._   
_And I know I said it a million times,_   
_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

It’s dangerous, when Ryu finds himself being kissed by someone at a gay bar and he finds them lacking in ferocity, their hands too unassuming and not deliberate. Or when he feels eyes on him and it doesn’t make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his heartbeat increase to insurmountable levels, he knows he’s too far gone. Every time he drifts by Nikaido in the impossibly small corridors, Nikaido smiles and Ryu knows that Nikaido can tell, especially when he pushes him against the wall and kisses him until he’s panting and breathless, standing alone and wondering how someone can give him so little and so much at the same time. He wonders if this is the only way to truly know Nikaido, maintaining any semblance of control and taking what he wanted when he wanted it, even if he somehow gave back. 

 

 _Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes,_  
_Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath._  
_I'll be waking up in the morning probably hating myself,_  
_And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

 _But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you,_  
_And I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo,_  
_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you._

When he wakes up one morning and feels warmth under his hands, steady breathing under his head, he wonders what it would be like to be with Nikaido like this permanently. It’s a pointless exercise, with both too invested in completely different things and people to ever consider such a notion, but it plagues Ryu anyway. Even after all the years since their first night together, Ryu still swears it’s like their first time every single time and wonders if it will ever be like that with anyone else. Nikaido’s eyes are sometimes searching, when Ryu wakes up silently and suddenly, as though he’s thinking exactly the same thing. His fingers roam through Ryu’s longer, darker hair with the slightest smile on his face, a hint of fondness that he exhibits only here with him. Ryu is sucked in all over again, watching as Nikaido kisses the back of his hand and then his palm, moving Ryu’s hand over his own cheek and moving into the touch with a softness and serenity Ryu can barely fathom.

“Ryu-kun, if you continue to look at me like that,” he whispers, dragging his teeth across Ryu’s neck, “I’ll never be able to leave.”

“I guess I’ll stop then.” Ryu replies, even though they both continue to stare at each other as if the prospect of even blinking was too damaging to consider, taking in the sight of the other greedily, vulnerable and affectionate. It never lasts long, though.

 

 _So I cross my heart and I hope to die,_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night._  
_And I know I said it a million times,_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night._  
_(Yeah baby give me one more night)_

 _So I cross my heart and I hope to die,_  
_That I'll only stay with you one more night._  
_And I know I said it a million times,_  
_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

 

When Nikaido’s eyes land on a particularly dark bite mark on Ryu’s neck, they harden, his eyebrows raising. Ryu knows it was a risk, to bump into Nikaido with someone else’s mark on him, yet he did it anyway. Being young and stifled in a Yakuza household was a breeding ground for questionable behaviour and he intended to live as much of his life as he could before he had to live for everyone else’s. Nikaido’s finger runs over the bite so delicately, it’s like his touch isn’t even there, his eyes flickering.

 

“You always mark so well, Ryu-kun,” he whispers, nuzzling his head into Ryu’s neck, planting a small kiss there, “I suppose it was only my jealousy that had me assume for one second nobody else would dare to touch you.”

 

“I suppose it was nice while it lasted.” Ryu replies, moving his chin up once more in an act of defiance that had led them both down this road in the first place, never content with leaving a challenge up in the air.

 

“Lasted?” Nikaido chuckles quietly, grabbing Ryu’s chin. “Sweet Ryu, there are some marks you’ll never be able to get rid of no matter how many come after it.”


End file.
